


All Things Considered

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Trans Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Connor gets ready for work.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	All Things Considered

**Author's Note:**

> :3 Convin time   
> Tumblr: @illratte  
> Twitter: @Ill_Ratte

All things considered, Connor didn’t mind having to get up early. As an android, he only needed around three hours of rest to get enough charge to work through the day, and six hours put him in the best working condition. Before his promotion, he had spent most of his time up late with Gavin, his human too stubborn for sleep most nights. They whiled the time away watching movies, Gavin firmly secured in his lap. But now, Lieutenant Connor Reed had to be in to work at 6:10 am sharp, on a Saturday. Well, not need, exactly, but it always impressed the Captain when Connor took the early shifts that no one wanted. And at least Connor had the advantage of not missing sleep for it. 

And of course, getting up now did give him The View. Technically, Gavin and him had separate bedrooms, bourne of a need for space as their relationship budded, but Connor still recharged in the slightly smaller room, curled up next to a sleeping Gavin. Gavin was angelic when he slept. His face slack, hair tousled over his forehead, even a bit of a smile teasing his lips as he burrowed into the covers. 

It felt almost wrong to remove himself from Gavin’s grip, but Connor needed his half hour exactly to get ready. And even as he left to prepare thirium for himself, he got another look at Gavin. He looked so vulnerable asleep, and Connor couldn’t bear to miss it; he wore only a plain black t-shirt and boxers, the subtle rise of his breasts even more visible with every breath. He thought about laying back down, of pressing his head right up against Gavin and listening to his heartbeat. That meant it was time for him to get a move on. 

The walk to the kitchen was bearable, at least, even with the sliver of yearning still wriggling inside of him. Pictures of Gavin and him together lined the walls, their (unofficial) wedding, Gavin playing with their cats, and of Gavin wrestling Connor onto his lap. The last one was in a place of honor right before the kitchen, at Gavin’s insistence. 

While their space wasn’t big, by any means, it did suit their needs. A stove and countertop for cooking, and a kitchen table with four chairs, the extra two housing Nines and Hank or Chris and Tina, or more rarely Mrs Butters and Greyson (the two cats). And a fridge filled with (not too much) junk food and Connor’s thirium. 

He took out two bottles, setting one on the table and popping the top off of the second. Sometimes, he wondered how it tasted to humans. As an android, his sensory input came as a mix of textures and information. The liquid he gulped down was thick and runny, coating his tongue and sparking his vision with a % hydrated pop-up. 

As he waited for his system to register it fully, his eyes searched for his bag. Usually, he kept his next to Gavin’s, in the designated “place” in the space between the fridge and the wall, right off of the hallway they entered from. Gavin’s was a mess, an old beat-up black backpack pinned with band slogans and pride pins that Connor was pretty sure Gavin had with him since college, if not high school. Connor’s was sleek, a gift from Gavin, and slid neatly in besides Gavin’s. 

Connor’s eyes locked on the gap between the fridge and the wall. His bag wasn’t there. 

He had put it there, he remembered, and he could even play back his memory to prove it. 

Stalking forward, he stared at the gap. Gavin’s bag had slumped over, missing its mate. And yet… it had been propped up again, after Connor’s bag had been taken, and put back. Gavin’s doing. 

Guilt flashed through Connor. Did Gavin not want him to go to work? Sure, he had missed out on more time with his Gavin, but surely his human understood. They would be getting a better apartment, a better life. 

He considered waking Gavin, if only to ask him where it was. He wasn’t angry, of course. Only sad. Retracing his steps back to the bedroom, Connor tried not to look at the rows of faces staring down at him from the frames. 

To his surprise, Gavin sat up in bed. 

“Did you take my work bag?” Connor asked quietly. 

Gavin went red, and a pit formed in Connor’s stomach. 

“Do you not want me-“

“Just… forgot to put it back.” Gavin mumbled, playing with the sheets. Even awake, he still looked vulnerable.

“Why?” 

“Here, I’ll show you!” Gavin scrambled from the bed, reaching underneath and fishing out Connor’s bag. Taped to the front was a note, scribbled in Gavin’s scrawl, along with a lovingly drawn picture of him and Connor. “Just… wanted you to have something nice to look at while you were at work, ok?” 

“It’s perfect, Gavin.” Connor breathed. 

“Yeah. Looks just like us, doesn’t it?”

It did Not, but that was besides the point. Placing the note gently on the floor, Connor slid into the bed besides Gavin. 

“What’re you doing?” Gavin huffed. 

Connor kissed him. Just a quick peck on the lips, reading back soft and sweet and Gavin. Gavin leaned into it, and in a moment they weren’t sitting upright together anymore. 

Gavin laid in his arms again, Connor breathing in the soft, downy scent of Gavin’s hair before he applied gel. 

“Thought you had to be into work…” 

“I think it won’t be the end of the world if I don’t go in today.” Connor hummed, burying his nose in Gavin’s neck. 

While he didn’t mind getting up early, all things considered, sometimes staying with Gavin was what he needed.


End file.
